


No Happy Endings

by miikeyboy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikeyboy/pseuds/miikeyboy
Summary: In one’s lifetime, their heartbeats 3,363,840,000 times. 115,200 times in one day, 4,800 times in one hour, and 80 times in one minute. But for you, it felt as if your heartbeat 7 million times the day you met Racetrack Higgins.





	1. 1

In one’s lifetime, their heartbeats 3,363,840,000 times. 115,200 times in one day, 4,800 times in one hour, and 80 times in one minute. But for you, it felt as if your heartbeat 7 million times the day you met Racetrack Higgins. He had your heart in his hands the day he arrived at the lodge. At the time, it was only you, Cruchie, and Jack at the Manhattan Newsboy lodge. You felt your heart rate quicken as the blond haired boy walk in with Jack.  
You knew he came from the Refuge by all of the burns and scars on his arms. The three of you decided to take him under your wings and help him. You set aside your feelings for his well-being. You didn’t know that this would be the first of several times that you set aside your own heart for the boy called Racetrack Higgins.

“Rise and shine, boys! The mornin’ bell has rung and it’s time to do some sellin’!” You called into to no one in particular and soon the lodge was full of life. Everyone was trying to get out and beat the others to the line. “My my my, (Y/N), looking radiant as ever.” Race winked as he walked down the stairs. “Why, thank you Race. Would you like to walk together to the line?” You asked in the fakest rich accent you could muster. He laughed and held his arm out to you. “It would be my honor.” He played along and you two walked out of the lodge together, arms linked.  
It was a Monday morning and the streets were full of rich businessmen and young schoolboys. Perfect for selling papes. You and Race stood in your normal spots and started hawking out headlines left and right. “Local newsboy meets the most stunning girl in the world!” You stopped. Turning to him, you found Race flirting with a young woman your age. She was absolutely flawless looking. You knew Race had a habit of flirting to sell his papes but this time felt different.  
The young woman giggled and the two started talking. You rolled your eyes in irritation and you felt a sting in your heart. You pushed it aside and continued to sell your papes. By the time you sold all of yours, Race had seduced this young beauty. “Will I see you tomorrow?” He asked and she nodded, kissing his cheek. “Yes, will you save a paper for me?” He immediately nodded, “Only if you let me take you out tomorrow night.” She nodded, giggling. “Of course.” She walked off and Race turned to you. “Did you see how wonderful she was, (Y/N)?!” Another sting. He continued going on and on about this girl to you and grabbed your shoulders. “Race. I finished sellin’. I’ll see you later.” You shrugged him off you and started to make your way back to the lodge, leaving Race will all of his papes and confused.  
“Is Jack back yet?” You asked a smaller newsie and the boy nodded, pointing up to Jack’s penthouse. You thanked the young boy and sent him off with a dime to go buy himself and a couple others some food. You made your way up the set of stairs and found Jack sitting on the roof, depicting the city. “Jack….” You whispered, finally letting your feelings out. He turned to you and frowned. “Oh….what’s wrong?” He gently asked as you sat next to him. “Race has gotten himself a date tomorrow. He met this beautiful girl and she’s so much better-looking than me. Of course, he’s going to go out with her. Why would he ever want me? I’m just…..me….” You started to cry. You had strong feelings for the stupid boy and now that stupid boy was messing with them in the wrong ways.  
Jack wrapped his arms around you and drew you closer. “It’s alright. New York is such a big state that there’s definitely a line of people willin’ to just get a look at you. You are so much more than what he sees.” He comforted you and you shook your head. “I don’t want anyone else. I want him and now he’s out of reach.” You sobbed and Jack rubbed your back. “I know it must suck but please try and move on….you’re his best friend. Don’t let this get in the way of your friendship.” You nodded and sighed. This would be the second time you pushed your heart aside for Racetrack Higgins  
So, that’s what you did. A smile was plastered on your face as Race went on date after date with this girl. You had no idea what her name was but you didn’t care. The number of times you shoved your heart to the side for Race’s happiness was growing and you could hear your heart call out for you. Begging you to do something. But you never did, because this is Race. His happiness was more important. But for how long would you be able to control your heart?  
Not long apparently. Because a month after Race met this girl, he came back to the lodge from a date with the biggest smile you’ve ever seen on him. “I’m going ask her if I can court her!” He shouted and threw himself on his bed. Your heart broke. No. It was supposed to be you that he wanted to court. Not her. You stood up. You couldn’t let Race know that it broke you. That he just threw your heart in the trash. No. He was happy and you had to hide it because god only knows what would happen if he found out that you love- like him. You couldn’t love Race. No, because he was in love with someone else.  
“(Y/N)? Where are you going? What happened?” Race rose as well and followed you out of the room. “Race…I need to be by myself for a little bit. Can you just leave me alone?” You turned to look at him and he frowned. “B-But…..don’t you want to hear about the date? You always sit and listen.” Your heart exploded. “Goddamnit! No! I don’t. I can’t sit and listen to you talk about whatever her name is! I love you and I can’t stand it! I can’t listen to the boy I love go on and on about some girl that isn’t me!” You were crying at this point. You let your heart win at this point. You looked at Race through tears to see that his face had hardened. “You are my best friend, (Y/N). Could you not just let me be happy for once? I am happy and you have to go and confess your love for me? Next time, just shut up and let me have a happy fucking ending. If you can’t do that, then fucking leave.” Race spat at you and your heart shattered…..again.  
You straightened your back and nodded. “Okay. I’ll go.” You nodded and walked right out of the door.  
The heartbeats 3,363,840,000 times in a lifetime, 115,200 times in one day, 4,800 times in one hour, and 80 times in one minute. But for you, it felt as if your heartbeat stopped the day you left Racetrack Higgins and the Manhattan newsboys.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are my best friend, (Y/N). Could you not just let me be happy for once? I am happy and you have to go and confess your love for me? Next time, just shut up and let me have a happy fucking ending. If you can’t do that, then fucking leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE - PHYSICAL FIGHTING*

“You are my best friend, (Y/N). Could you not just let me be happy for once? I am happy and you have to go and confess your love for me? Next time, just shut up and let me have a happy fucking ending. If you can’t do that, then fucking leave.”

The words echoed in your head. Racetrack Higgins was your best friend. Your first ever exposure to romance. Now gone because you couldn’t let him be happy. Your emotions decided to take over and now your heart hurt more. Stupid heart. Stupid stupid stupid. It had been a while since you left the lodge and were making your way somewhere else. You angrily kicked a rock but of course, you tripped and hit the hard sidewalk. “AHG!” You cried out and gripped your now twisted ankle. Great. Tears started to fall from your eyes and you threw your hat down. Why today? First Race now this? This day couldn’t get any worse. And if some higher power heard you, it started to rain. Hard. ‘this is just great!’ you thought to yourself and you tried to stand. The pressure that you put on your ankle from trying to stand caused a fiery pain to spread through your whole body. 

“Woah woah woah!! Looks like we got a little-lost newsie here, huh Oscar!” You turned at the familiar voices. The Delanceys; great, wonderful, perfect! “Just leave me alone. I already got me a busted up ankle. Don’t need you two to help the cause.” You shot back at them. Morris hit his brother’s chest and smirked out a laugh, “little mousey gots a voice. Better look out for the big bad Race to come and….oh wait…he left you!” Oscar laughed

along with his brother and you started to tear up a little more. “I can fend for myself! I don’t need him to come and save me.” You rolled your eyes and the two faked a gasp. “Oh no! We gots us a fighter don’t we?” Oscar started to move closer to you. You saw this and tried your best to back up. If you could just make it a few more feet.Just over the bridge and-  
“You tryina get away from us, little mousey?! Huh?!” Morris shoved you backward and you fell back onto the hard ground. You groaned out in pain and Oscar pulled you up from the ground. He shoved you into an alleyway just after the bridge the three of had crossed. “Maybe we need ta teach you a lesson!”  
Oscar took that as the green light and threw his fist towards your face. Your head was thrown back and slammed against the brick wall. Morris grabbed you, pulled you forward, and jabbed his knee into your chest. The first hit took your breath away but the second knocked you down. You fell to the ground and the two brothers started to kick and punch you bloody. You felt your head spin and your bones ache. Blood was pooling on the ground. From your face undoubtedly. A black darkness started to creep into your vision and your head felt so light and ached so badly. You just wanted it to be over.

“HEY! GET OFF OF 'EM!” You heard just as Morris was about to punch your face once more. You had no power left in you to look at the person who saved you. But you knew that this person must have scared the two brothers because they stopped punching you. “Oh yeah? and what are you gonna do bouts it, little man?"Oscar asked and the person laughed. "Look around boys. You’re on MY turf. Why don’t ya go back to Manhattan where you belong?” You sighed in relief. You knew that it was a good idea to get over the bridge and into Brooklyn. Morris and Oscar glared at Spot and the small army of Brooklyn newsies behind him. Morris kicked you one last time and Oscar spat in your direction. They soon sauntered off and left you alone with your old friend, Spot Conlon. 

“(Y/N)!!” Spot rushed forward and grabbed you gently. “What happened?! Why aren’t you in the Manhattan lodge?!” Spot checked your body for more injuries and frowned at your ankle. “Can you even walk?!” You groaned at all the questions and wrapped an arm around Spot’s shoulders. “Hang on, I’ll take ya back to the Brooklyn lodge. Smalls! Tomorrow morning before you sell ya papes, I want you and notes go and tell jacky what happened. (Y/N), you is gonna be stayin’ with me. Got that?” You faded in and out of continuousness as Spot barked out orders to his newsies. “Oh god (Y/N)……I gotta carry you, don’t I?” Spot sighed and hooked his arm under your legs, pulling you up and supporting your back with his other arm. The small group of newsies traveled around Spot as he carried you to the Brooklyn lodge. 

The Brooklyn newsboy lodging house was rather similar to the Manhattan one but there were some noticeable differences. For one, the large fireplace was lit and was giving light to the large living quarters. There were small cots in this area, maybe for traveling newsies who stayed too late or for younger newsies. The whole house had a calmer vibe than your normal lodge. It was a nice change. Spot did not stop to put you in one of the small cots but carried you up the stairs. It had been awhile since you had last been in this lodge but you still had every little detail memorized. Even how the fifth stair creaked when you stepped on it and how there was a small dent in the wall from when two young newsboys were a bit too rough. It was little things like that that helped you feel safe at this place. 

You smiled as Spot brought you into his bedroom. As far as you were aware, you, Spot, and one other person had ever been in his room. You two trusted each other and knew that the other could keep secrets and protect the other. He placed you on his bed and grabbed the small first aid kit that was on a desk off in the corner of the room. “(Y/N)…..what am I going to do with you? What happened?” He asked as he went to work, cleaning your wounds. “Well……I told Race…..howifelt…..” You forced out and Spot stopped. “And…..?” You frowned and started to pick at your nails. “He yelled at me because he’s seein’ some else.” You threw yourself back and Spot grabbed your arm, forcing you back up. “I always said I never liked the guy,” he muttered and you nodded. “Yeah well…..I don’t think me and him could ever make up….he swore at me Spot! He has never yelled at me before!!!”

You leaned on Spot when he finally finished up. “Why don’t you stay with me for a while? You always use to say that one day you were going to.” You looked at him and for the first time, he looked nervous. You had never seen this on him before and you didn’t know if you liked it or not. “…sure…” You smiled and continued to look at him. Spot looked up in surprise and smiled. “Really?” You nodded and smiled, “really. Now, I am tired. Let’s just sleep and figure it out in the morning.” Spot nodded and moved off his bed to sleep on the ground. “Hey, Spot?” You asked quickly and he turned to you. “Could you sleep…..with me? Or at least next to me?” He smiled and nodded. He gave you one of his shirts and once you both changed, you got into bed next to each other. 

“Hey (Y/N)?” Spot broke the silence after about 10 minutes. “Yeah?” You responded and turned to face him. “Do you still have feelings for Race?” He had that nervous look again and you sighed. “Honestly? I’m not sure….” You answered truthfully. Spot nodded and looked at you. “Can I……Can I try something?” He asked carefully and your heart rate started to quicken. “I-uh yeah….Yeah, you can.” You nervously reached out blindly for his hand. Once you found it, you interlocked your fingers with his. Suddenly, he pressed his lips against yours and you were stunned. Slowly, you found yourself kissing Spot Conlon back. 

The heartbeats 3,363,840,000 times in a lifetime, 115,200 times in one day, 4,800 times in one hour, and 80 times in one minute. But for you, it felt as if your heartbeat skipped a million times the day you kissed Spot Conlon, the king of Brooklyn.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey (Y/N)?” Spot broke the silence after about 10 minutes. “Yeah?” You responded and turned to face him. “Do you still have feelings for Race?” He had that nervous look again and you sighed. “Honestly? I’m not sure….” You answered truthfully. Spot nodded and looked at you. “Can I……Can I try something?” He asked carefully and your heart rate started to quicken. “I-uh yeah….Yeah, you can.” You nervously reached out blindly for his hand. Once you found it, you interlocked your fingers with his. Suddenly, he pressed his lips against yours and you were stunned. Slowly, you found yourself kissing Spot Conlon back.

Hey (Y/N)?” Spot broke the silence after about 10 minutes. “Yeah?” You responded and turned to face him. “Do you still have feelings for Race?” He had that nervous look again and you sighed. “Honestly? I’m not sure….” You answered truthfully. Spot nodded and looked at you. “Can I……Can I try something?” He asked carefully and your heart rate started to quicken. “I-uh yeah….Yeah, you can.” You nervously reached out blindly for his hand. Once you found it, you interlocked your fingers with his. Suddenly, he pressed his lips against yours and you were stunned. Slowly, you found yourself kissing Spot Conlon back.

You yawned and sat up. You weren’t in your bed. Where were you? A soft groan next to you caused you to quickly turn to the person. A very sleepy Spot Conlon rubbed his eyes and looked at you. “Morning.” His voice was rough and laced with tiredness. You suddenly recalled last night’s memories. Him kissing you, you definitely kissing back, you two making out some more, and then falling asleep in his arms. You gently rubbed his arm and grinned, “morning, Spot.” His smile softened and he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you back down into his arms. “The morning bell hasn’t rung yet. We’ve still got time.” You reassured him and he nodded.

“You can stay here as long as you want, (Y/N), you know you are welcomed with open arms. please… I uh want you to stay. with me.” He stated and you looked up at him. “Really? You want me here?” Spot nodded and kissed your head. The sweet moment was interrupted by the loud bell that signaled that it was time to go out and sell papers. Spot groaned and got up. “You aren’t going anywhere. You are going to sit and heal your ankle, got it?” He threated sweetly and you giggled, nodding. “Yes, boss.”

Meanwhile, in Manhattan, two small newsies dressed in red approached the fearless Manhattan leader. Race watched intently as the small group talked for 5 minutes before Jack nodded and sent the two newsies on their way. Race ran up to Jack in desperation. “Any new info on (Y/N)?! They in Brooklyn?!” Race grabbed Jack’s shoulders and shook him gently. “Racer, calm down! Yes, I have known where (Y/N) is all night. I know that they are safe. I am not going to tell you.” Jack answered and Race felt his stomach drop. “Jack please! I need to tell ‘em how I feel! It’s real important.” Race cried out and Jack shrugged him off. “No, not after what happened! Go be with whatever her name was!”

Jack angrily shouted and stormed off. The two newsies told him you got hurt and that Spot was taking care of you. They also mentioned that you probably won’t be back for awhile due to your ankle. Jack thought of you as a little sibling so to hear that you got hurt, made him feel like he failed as a big brother. He sought to protect you and make sure you were happy but he couldn’t even protect you. Jack was glad that Spot found you in time and was protecting you. The Brooklyn king had come to him on different occasions, confessing his crush on you. Jack always told Spot to tell you how he felt but the angry Brooklyn newsie never could.

After selling hours where over, Spot raced right back to his room to find you sitting on his bed, a pillow behind your back and one under your ankle. You had been reading a book you found on Spot’s nightstand titled 'Under the Window’ and had a small smile on your face. “That used to be your favorite book. I would read it to you when we were little.” Spot said as he sat down on the edge of his bed. You smiled at him and then back at the book. “I forgot how much I loved this book.” You hummed and put the book away. “How was selling?” You turned to him and he nodded. “It was alright. Missed you thought.” He smiled at your blush and you giggled. “Yeah alright.” You smiled and Spot wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I mean it, (Y/N)! I really did miss you. You haven’t been in Brooklyn in forever and now here you are!” Spot exclaimed and you sighed. “I know. I always meant to come and visit but never was able. There has never been enough time, unfortunately.” You answered and he hummed in agreement. “I understand.” You two fell into a comfortable silence. You two sat and just held each other, making up for all that lost time. It had been about a year since you last saw Spot.

“HEY!” Spot shouted at the small group of newsies that had you and Jack by the arms. “Whadda think you’re doin?” He crossed his arms and glared. “We was just…uhhhh…” One of the newsies started and looked at the others. “They was in our turf, boss!” One finished and Spot rolled his eyes. “They are from Manhattan. That’s Jack Kelly,” Spot pointed at Jack, “and that’s the lovely (Y/N) (L/N),” he gestured to you. The newsies let go of the two of you. Spot gestured for you two to follow him and smiled gently at you. “Where they causin’ any problems?” He asked once you three got to the peer. “What brings you two to Brooklyn?” Spot ask and Jack glanced at you, “we need some help. Racer got himself thrown in the refugee.” Jack answered. Spot looked shocked. “What? I thought he had the brains to not get himself thrown in there!” You sighed and wrapped your arms around yourself. “Can you help us get him out?” You whispered and Spot gently took your arm. “Jack, let us talk?” Jack nodded and smiled at you, leaving you and Spot alone. “Spot, ’m scared. What if he dies in there?” You looked at Spot with tears in your eyes. “I know. I will help you guys. What’s the plan?”

Thinking back to that day, you realized why Spot decided to help you get Race out. He did it for you. “How long?” You asked out loud and Spot looked at you, confused. “How long what?” He asked and you looked up at him, “how long have you liked me?” You looked at him while he realized what you were talking about. He looked off to the side and sighed. “Since the day we met. You just….took my breath away and I couldn’t stop thinking about you since.” He smiled softly. “Spot Conlon? Getting soft on me?” You smiled and kissed his cheek. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Hey, boss? You got a visitor!” Spot stood up and opened the door. “What are you doing here?!”

The heartbeats 3,363,840,000 times in a lifetime, 115,200 times in one day, 4,800 times in one hour, and 80 times in one minute. But for you, it felt as if your heartbeat stopped when Racetrack Higgins walked through that door.


	4. fin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking back to that day, you realized why Spot decided to help you get Race out. He did it for you. “How long?” You asked out loud and Spot looked at you, confused. “How long what?” He asked and you looked up at him, “how long have you liked me?” You looked at him while he realized what you were talking about. He looked off to the side and sighed. “Since the day we met. You just….took my breath away and I couldn’t stop thinking about you since.” He smiled softly. “Spot Conlon? Getting soft on me?” You smiled and kissed his cheek. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Hey, boss? You got a visitor!” Spot stood up and opened the door. “What are you doing here?!”

Thinking back to that day, you realized why Spot decided to help you get Race out. He did it for you. “How long?” You asked out loud and Spot looked at you, confused. “How long what?” He asked and you looked up at him, “how long have you liked me?” You looked at him while he realized what you were talking about. He looked off to the side and sighed. “Since the day we met. You just….took my breath away and I couldn’t stop thinking about you since.” He smiled softly. “Spot Conlon? Getting soft on me?” You smiled and kissed his cheek. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Hey, boss? You got a visitor!” Spot stood up and opened the door. “What are you doing here?!”

You honestly had no idea what would happen. If someone were to ask you what was going through your mind that day, you would say ‘fear’. When Racetrack Higgins walked through the Brooklyn leader’s door, you could only feel fear. You stood up and you felt shakey. A million different thoughts raced through your mind as Race approached you. You noticed Spot standing in the background, watching carefully, to see what the Manhattan boy would do next. The three of you stood in silence, waiting for someone to do something, say something. anything to break the uncomfortable silence that was like a snake around your neck.

“(Y/N)….please. Just, come home. I’ll explain everything. We need you back there. I need you back there. Just, please, come home.” Race begged and you couldn’t, wouldn’t look at him. You knew you would cave the moment those baby blue eyes met yours. “Race, if you were smart, you’d leave right now.” Spot firmly affirmed. “If (Y/N) tells me to leave, I will have my answer. If they tell me to leave, I will walk right out those doors and will never talk to them again. Just say the word and I’m gone.” 

You could feel two sets of eyes on you but it felt like a hundred. You needed to go. You needed to breathe. Squeezing your eyes shut, you started to hyperventilate. You couldn’t feel your fingertips. What was going on? “(Y/N)? Honey, breath.” You opened your eyes to find Spot standing in front of you, blocking Race from your view. Spot turned back to face Race, “you better get out of here. I’ll come to find you when you are needed again.”

Race left the room and Spot guided you over to his bed and sat you down. “Okay, (Y/N), can you breath with me?” You nodded and Spot gently placed your hands on his chest. You could feel his chest fill with air and you mimicked him. You could feel his steady heartbeat and it felt like still water compared to your racing heart. Your breathing soon leveled out and your heart soon matched the calmness of Spot’s. “Can I hug you?” Spot asked calmly and you nodded. He pulled you into his arms and the two of you lied back on his bed.

“I don’t want to have to choose between you two. It’s not fair.” You whispered and Spot nodded, “I know sweetie, he’s not being fair.” Spot agreed with you and kissed your head. “I still love him but I care about you so much, Spot.” You felt Spot tense under your fingertips. “You still love him?” He asked, sounding hurt and upset. “I mean, I’ve loved him for years Spot. I’m not gonna fall out of loving him within days.” Spot stayed silent and ran his fingers through your hair. You found your eyes slowly droop close, “sleep (Y/N). You’ll need it.” Soon, you slowly fell asleep.

~

“C'mon (Y/N/N)!” Your brother called out to you as he ran down the busy street of (Y/H/T). You giggled and ran after him, passing people who smiled at you two. You two dashed down the streets and into a forest. “Are you sure this is a good idea, (Y/B/N)?” Your young voice called out to him and you were met by laughter. “Of course it is!” He climbed on top of a log and turned to you, “I am the king of the forest!” You giggled and jumped up with him, “can I rule the forest with you?” The two of you giggled and suddenly there was a loud shot that rang through the forest. “(Y/N)? Why didn’t you save me?” You turned and saw your brother with a bloody shirt. The forest turned black and suddenly you were with your parents. At a funeral. Your brother’s funeral. He was dead, shot by a hunter in the forest. The scene changed to show your parents fighting. Your brother’s funeral costs a lot and they didn’t have enough to keep you. You were suddenly in an alleyway, begging for food. No one looked at you. You were alone in the world.

~

You jerked awake, heaving for breath. The room was dark, meaning it was night time. The room was also empty. Spot had left the room. You were alone again. You stood up as carefully as you could and walked out of the room. The hallway was empty and the lodge was silent. You saw a light the stairs. Slowly shifting downstairs, you peered around the corner and saw Race and Spot sitting at the table, arguing. The two had always been close, even if they had problems. “Spot? Race?” You gently called out and the two looked quickly at you. They fell mute and grinned at you. Spot stood up to assist you over to them.

You cautiously sat down with them. Was Spot still upset? Was Race going to make you choose between them? You were disoriented and anxious. “So…..” You all sat awkwardly, staring at each other. No one knew what the other was thinking. You looked between the two boys, who were scowling at each other. “Who would you rather be with, (Y/N)? Choose.” Spot affirmed through gritted teeth. You felt your breath slip away. Your eyes welled with tears and you looked between the boys. Race didn’t have an ounce of sympathy in his eyes. He wasn’t going to help you. You were all alone on this. You were alone again. Not again, you needed someone to make you feel as if you weren’t disappearing.

You looked back and forth between the boys and both looked as if they were expecting an answer. How could you choose between them? “Spot, you know I can’t choose. Please don’t make me.” Spot shook his head, “no, you will choose.” You looked towards Race, who couldn’t look you in the eye. “Race. Please. Say something.” You felt them slipping away from you. You could feel you losing your boys. You couldn’t let that happen. “(Y/N), just choose. Don’t make this difficult.” Difficult? Your heart panged and tears slipped down your cheeks. “Fine. If you are going to make me choose between both of you, neither of you know me. I’m leaving. Fuck you both.”

The heartbeats 3,363,840,000 times in a lifetime, 115,200 times in one day, 4,800 times in one hour, and 80 times in one minute. But for you, it felt as if your heartbeat stopped the moment you lost your boys.


End file.
